


Random Ships

by JakeP



Category: And Many More - Fandom, Call of Duty, One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeP/pseuds/JakeP
Summary: This book is just random ships that I like that are from different Fandoms!





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I just started to write here! I love readin fanfics on here and everything! These are just some ships that I like that are from different fandoms! I can take requests if you guys like! It doesn’t matter the fandom! Please no hate on here!


	2. Akainu x Aokiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a weird ship, but this might be my OTP! I love them together! They are younger in this chapters! Also OOC Akainu!

Akainu’s Point of view.

I sigh as I just got done with my paperwork. I looked at the time to see it was almost 7. I got up and stretched and started to go to my room but I was stopped by Garp.   
“Akainu, we need help with something. Can you help us?”  
I really wanted to say no. I haven’t been able to get some real sleep for a while now.  
“Sure, what is it?”  
He grinned.  
“It’s something for Tsuru’s birthday. We wanted to surprise her big time!”  
I nodded.  
“Let’s get going then.”  
We started to walk to wherever Garp and the others were holding the party. I couldn’t get this eerie feeling that we were being followed. I shook it off as I entered the room and saw the rest of the Marine team there. They were all smiling and joking around with each other. They fell silent as they saw the two of us standing next to each other.   
“I brought him!”  
I rolled my eyes at him and walked past him.  
“What have we accomplished so far?”  
They all looked sheepish. I raised an eyebrow.  
“Please, say we have something done here?”  
They all looked around and did not meet my eye.  
“Are you guys serious?”  
They gave me a nervous smile. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. How can they suspect getting anything done if they don’t do anything? I looked up and started to give them instructions on what they need to get done. They looked up at me with a sheepish smile and they started to get to work. I watched carefully from the back and yelled/scolded anyone that did something wrong. I sighed as my head started to hurt. While I was watching I didn’t notice Aokiji coming towards me from behind. I suddenly felt arms wrap around my hips. I jumped and tried to hit anyone that touched me that way but I heard him chuckling.  
“Jeez, you’re always so stressed.”  
I glared at him.  
“Says, you! At least I try to worry about things.”  
He continued to grin.  
“Whatever you say.”  
I struggled to get out of his grip.  
“Let go! We’re out in public!!”  
He looked at me with confusion.  
“So?”  
I blushed angrily as his grip on me tightened.  
“So, anyone can see us right now!”  
He shrugged and snuggled his head in the crook of my neck. I sighed and leaned into his body. I could feel him smirking and I huffed angrily. I tried wiggling out of his grasp again but all he did was tighten it. I glared at him and he smiled. We stayed like that for a while before the time was up and the work was over.  
“Well, that was fun!”  
“Says, you Aokiji you barely did anything.”  
He yawned then grinned.  
“Exactly.”  
They all glared at him but he waved them off.  
“If we’re done can I go back to my room.”  
We all nodded and we all started to go to our room. I decided to try and sneak away from Aokiji and try and get more work done for tomorrow. When I was walking towards my office I felt a hand grab my hoodie from behind. I growled and was going to hurt someone but then I saw Aokiji. He looked at me with amusement.   
“At this late of a night where were you thinking of going?”  
“Nowhere. I was going to check if my light is off at my office and double-check things there.”  
He grinned.  
“I’ll join you then.”  
“You don’t need to.”  
“Nonsense. I have nothing else to do.”  
“FINE! You caught me…. I was going to work.”  
He sighed.  
“I knew it. You work too hard! Tonight you’re done working!”  
“Who says?”  
“I do.”  
I sighed and tried to reason with him but I ended up being dragged away. I pouted the whole way there and he smiled and lightly pecked my lips.   
“Stop being so pouty!”  
I glared up at him.  
“I’m not being “pouty”!”  
He grinned “Sure.”  
I huffed as we continued to walk, I started to wonder where the hell were we going. I looked around and noticed that we weren’t going to my room, but where would he be taking me? I stared at him with confusion until I noticed we were heading towards his room. My eyes widened and I struggled a bit. He looked at me with exasperation.  
“Stop moving so much. We slept in my room a million times.”  
“It doesn’t matter! I thought you were going to take me to my room.”  
He lazily stared at me.  
“How can I trust you to stay in your own room?”  
I blushed and angrily glared at him.  
“Sorry, honey but I can’t.”  
I looked up at him with a small smile.  
“ “Honey”?”  
He grinned.  
“Do you like the nickname?”  
I nodded shyly.  
“It sounds sweet.”  
“Just like you.”  
I laughed slightly as we finally entered his room. He started to untie his shoes and I slowly joined him. I put my shoes perfectly on the rack and he just threw his. I glared at him and I put his shows up on the rack as well. He smirked and he slowly undid his tie. I looked away blushing as he changed clothing. I could hear him laughing. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.  
“Why are you looking away? You already seen me like this many times.”  
I blushed even harder.  
“I need clothes,” I murmured.  
He nodded as he went to get me some of his clothing.  
“Here, you can wear this hoodie. You can just wear your boxers if you want.”  
I blushed again.  
“Okay.”  
I smiled lightly as I put on his hoodie. I looked at him and saw him staring at my tattoos. He smiled slightly at them and started to trace them. I blushed and tried to push him away but he stopped. He looked up and me and kissed me. I started to melt in the kiss and he grinned as he pulled away.  
“As much as I want sexy time, you need your rest.”  
“Whatever!”  
He laughed as my whole body started to be red in embarrassment.  
“Goodnight my love.”  
I looked up at him.  
“Goodnight, Kuzan.”  
Before I could sleep I saw him smile.


End file.
